Along with the rapid development of computer technology and increasingly higher requirements of products for data transmission rate, the number of terminals in an electrical connector is greatly increased, and as the density of the terminals increases, the Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) among the terminals shows a greater impact on the performance of the electrical connector. Commonly, a metal plating method is adopted in the industry to improve the interference resistance of the electrical connector. Generally, the electrical connector includes an insulating body, conductive terminals and terminal receiving holes disposed in the insulating body. The terminal receiving hole includes a retaining slot recessed from an upper surface of the insulating body and a receiving slot formed through the insulating body from top to bottom. The conductive terminal has a retaining portion accommodated in the retaining slot. A shielding layer is disposed on a sidewall of the receiving slot lower than a bottom surface of the retaining slot, and an insulating layer is disposed on the shielding layer. As the retaining portion is accommodated in the recessed retaining slot, when the shielding layer is plated on the sidewall of the terminal receiving hole, a part of the shielding layer penetrates upwards to the bottom surface of the retaining slot. Thus, the shielding layer may contact the retaining portion, which easily causes a short circuit between the conductive terminal and the shielding layer and adversely influences the signal transmission of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.